defiaseufandomcom-20200215-history
Moashu Stormfury
Moashu is a Draenei that remembers only fragments of her life before the Exodar crash. History On Draenor Moashu was a skilled hunter during the Draenei's time on Draenor. Moashu lived in the city of Telmor. During her time there she would witness the sight of young Durotan and Orgrim Doomhammer when they visited the city after being rescued. When the Horde laid waste to the city, Moashu would be caught up in the fighting. She fought against the Orcs who had grown violent and bloodthirsty but it was hopless. Like many other Draenei, Moashu fled to Shattrath City. There she stayed until the Draenei made their finally stand. After the fall of Shattrath City, Moashu moved into Nagrand and hid from the Horde there. Life in Nagrand was peaceful, yet there was still plenty of wildlife to live off and hunt. When Velen called together the surviving Draenei to take back the Exodar, Moashu was among them. Victory against Blood Elves came at a price and many Draenei lost their lives, but the Exodar was free. Life on Azeroth During the crash of the Exodar Moashu suffered a serious bang to the head and lost her memory. After recovering from the crash, Moashu was sent to scout the mainland of Kalimdor. As her patrol marched through Ashenvale, they were ambushed by a Tauren hunting party who believed them to be demons. Moashu's patrol was slaughtered and a few taken prisoner. They were taken to the Tauren's Village, high in Stonetalon Mountains. They were the Skyspear Clan and had remained somewhat neutral with the Horde. After much questioning by the Tauren Chieftain the Draenei were set free but Moashu decided to stay at the Village and was welcome among the Tauren. She learned of the Earthmother and the Great Hunt. The name Moashu Stormfury was given to the young Draenei by the Tauren and for many months she lived a peaceful life much like she had in Nagrand. Moashu learned of the elements and was taught the shamanic ways. Call of the Priory One day at the Tauren Village they had a visit from two travelling Dwarves named Jancole Wildstone and Kronica Stoneheart. They talked with Moashu of the Titans and their goddess Eonar. Moashu had heard tales of a Dark Titan that had almost destroyed the Draenei's home world. What they told her of Eonar inspired her to join them and their Priory. Together they returned to Ironforge in the Eastern Kingdoms and planned the future of the Priory of the Lady. Moashu would enlist Jenshia Westcroise into the Priory and under the new Patriarch Magni she would be promoted to Ranger Captain. Prophecy Moashu was preparing to leave for Silverpine when she had a strange dream. She was walking in a misty land and from somewhere in the mist came a voice that told her that the hand that guides her was leading the Priory towards its death and would fall to the darkness before turning on her and Jenshia. They must be ready to hid and survive until the scion of balance came to them. She would be raised by the enemy of her kind, cursed by her own kind and blessed by nature. When she awoke she told Jenshia of what she had learn and during the journey north, both kept a close eye on Kronica. The fear over Kronica was well founded and turned upon the Priory. In the battle to restrain Kronica, Moashu and Jenshia managed to seal her from the physical world and locked away the knowledge of the Priory. Category:Draenei Category:Alliance Characters Category:Females Category:Shamans Category:Hunters